Sommeil éternel
by l'existance d'une vie
Summary: Je m'appelle Mary et la solitude est ma seule amie. Et c'est ce qui m'a tuée. OS.


Auteur : l'existance d'une vie.

Rating : K

Résumer : Je m'appelle Mary et la solitude est ma seule amie. Et c'est ce qui m'a tuée.

Ceci est un One Shot.

Disclaimer : Le personnage principal est à moi bien que je mentionne certains personnages appartenant à JK Rowling.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Sommeil éternel**_

Je m'appelle Mary Kerdens, j'ai 17 ans, j'étudie à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard et contrairement aux autres filles de mon âge, je ne recherche pas l'amour, mais la paix. Mais camarades ne comprendraient certainement pas. Je ne suis pas populaire, je n'ai pas d'amis, je suis invisible. Pourquoi rechercherai-je quelque chose que j'ai déjà ? Mais ce sont toutes ces raisons qui font qu'aucun de mes camarades ne se poserai la question. Je ne cherche pas a être tranquille. Je veux ne plus avoir l'occasion de l'être. Je voudrai être plongée dans le sommeil et ne plus jamais me réveiller. Ne plus être ignorée, insignifiante. Ne plus faire semblant d'aller bien alors que je souffre atrocement de cette situation. Même les Serpentard ne me cherchent pas de noises. Surprenant lorsque l'on sait que je suis une fille solitaire, vulnérable et une Gryffondor de surcroît. Sûrement ne le savent-ils pas ? A croire que je suis un fantôme. Mais même les fantômes paraissent plus intéressant que moi. En cours, je suis au dernier rang. Je ne suis ni une mauvaise ni une excellente élève. De ce fait, les professeurs n'attendent rien de moi. Ils se contentent de me dire de continuer à travailler comme je le fais. Je ne m'en plains pas. Au moins je n'ai pas les difficultés de Peter Pettigrow.

Ce dernier est membre du groupe appelé les Maraudeurs ; le groupe le plus populaire de Poudlard pou les nombreuses blagues exécutées par les quatre protagonistes formant ce clan tant redouté par les professeurs et les Serpentard. Mais j'ai découvert que cette amitié inébranlable reposait surtout sur un lourd secret. En effet, Remus Lupin est un loup-garou et ses trois amis sont des animagi. Comment le sais-je ? Pour Remus cela n'a pas été très difficile : les absences douteuses tous les mois, la fatigue perpétuelle qui le hante, son humeur morose à l'approche de la pleine lune ... Quand aux trois autres, c'est très simple. Personne ne me réprimande pour mes nombreuses sorties nocturnes. Heureusement, car cela me permet de me vider la tête et Dieu sait à quel point j'en ai besoin. C'est lors d'une pleine lune en 5e année que je l'ai vu. Ce groupe plus qu'étonnant composé d'un loup-garou, d'un cerf et d'un chien. Puis à l'aube, alors que je m'apprêtais à rejoindre mon dortoir, j'aperçus James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow près du saule cogneur, se recouvrant d'une cape, je le devinais, d'invisibilité. Le même scénario se reproduisit lors des autres pleines lunes. Tout cela ne pouvait que conclure une seule chose : ils étaient des animagi. Je supposais aussi que l'un d'entre eux avait un animagi de petite taille sinon pourquoi rester si de plus un loup-garou est dans les parages à moins d'être un animagus ? Tout du moins, assez petit pour ne pas être aperçut depuis la tour d'astronomie où je me réfugie à chacune de mes escapades nocturnes. Cette découverte ne m'a pas surprise. Après tout, James et Sirius sont les meilleurs en métamorphose. Même Lily Evans, première de notre année, excelle moins que ces deux-là dans cette matière.

Lily Evans est une fille intelligente, patiente, sympathique et surtout d'origine moldue, comme moi. C'est ce qui nous a rapproché lors de notre première rencontre dans le Poudlard Express. Nous étions toutes les deux intimidées par ce monde empli de magie et dont nous ne connaissions rien. Lily avait un vrai charisme qui attirait beaucoup de monde autour d'elle. Moi je devais certainement avoir une tête que l'on oublie facilement, car contrairement à Lily, personne ne venait vers moi. Lily et moi, nous nous voyions régulièrement. C'était peut-être ma seule amie, mais cela me suffisait. C'était certainement les années les plus heureuses que j'ai vécu à Poudlard. Mais aux alentours de notre quatrième année, elle s'est éloignée... et à son tour elle m'a oubliée. Cela m'a anéantie. Je pourrai garder espoir qu'après Poudlard, les choses s'arrangent. Mais cet espoir est mort en même temps que ma famille. Je sais que lorsque mes études seront terminées, je serai seule face à mon destin. Qu'étant d'origine moldue, mon espérance de vie est considérablement réduite à cause de cette guerre dans laquelle je ne voulais pas être impliquée. Il n'y aura personne pour m'aider, me soutenir, me consoler. Personne.

Avant, ma famille était là pour moi. Aujourd'hui, je l'ai perdue elle aussi. Il y a trois semaines, une attaque de mangemorts a tué énormément de moldus. Elle s'est déroulée lors d'un congrès. Mes parents et mon frère y étaient. Seule le professeur McGonagal est venue me présenter ses condoléances. Mais étant directrice de Gryffondor, cela doit être de son devoir de compatir. Mais rien ni personne n'aurait pu me consoler. J'avais perdu les êtres les plus chers qui comptaient dans mon coeur. Mon frère et moi étions inséparables. On se ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, mais étions si différents de caractère. Il était téméraire, impulsif et débordant d'énergie. Moi je suis timide, calme et posée. C'était mon confident, mon protecteur, mon ange gardien. Lorsque j'ai reçu ma lettre annonçant que j'étais une sorcière, cela ne nous a pas éloigné. Au contraire. Il était surexcité à l'idée que je lui montre des tours de magie. Quand le moment pour moi fut venu de partir à Poudlard, cela a été très dur pour nous deux. C'était la première fois que nous étions séparés pour une durée si longue. Mais il n'a rien montré de sa tristesse et a déclaré qu'il était fier de moi et que la distance ni changerai rien ; qu'il serait toujours là pour moi. Il était en quelque sorte le pilier central de ma survie. Je n'ai pas pleuré à l'annonce de sa mort. J'étais morte avec lui.

Je sais que je n'ai plus rien à faire dans ce monde. Tout s'est effondré autour de moi. Il ne me reste plus que la douleur et la peine. C'est pour cela que j'ai pris une décision. Comme lors de mes escapades nocturnes, je me trouve en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Comme toujours, le silence de la nuit apaise mon esprit. La seule différence est que c'est la dernière fois que je viens ici. Je vis mes dernières heures. Une lettre à la main, je monte sur un créneau. Dans cette lettre, j'explique mon geste : cette solitude qui me ronge le coeur, cette unique amitié à laquelle je me raccrochais, brisée, ma famille, mon frère, l'ignorance des personnes de mon entourage, tout. Peut être que cela aidera les personnes dans le même cas que moi. Peut être que mon geste apportera quelque chose de bon. Je l'espère. A présent j'attends. J'attends que le jour se lève. Cela me laisse du temps. Je repense donc à tout ce que j'ai vécu. Particulièrement ceux que j'ai passé en compagnie de mon frère et de Lily. Les moments les plus heureux de ma vie. Je me souviens : une fois mon frère m'avait réveillé peu avant l'aurore. Nous étions sortis dans le jardin. Après quelques minutes, le soleil s'était levé. C'était magnifique. Mon frère m'a alors prise dans ses bras et m'a murmurée qu'il fallait que je m'accroche à la vie, car sans moi, le soleil cesserai de se lever tant son chagrin serait grand. Comment savait-il que je n'allais pas bien ? Je n'en sais rien. Mais ces mots mon énormément touchés. Je me suis alors promise que je vivrais pour lui. Lui qui m'avait redonnée espoir. Jamais je ne pourrais oublier cet instant magique. Mais il est parti. C'est pour cela que je veux attendre l'aube. Je veux voir le soleil se lever une dernière pour me rappeler à quel point mon frère était merveilleux. Les premiers rayons percent enfin l'obscurité et chasse peu à peu la nuit. A ce moment, je me sens heureuse, sereine et incroyablement libre. Je quitte enfin ce monde où il est difficile de trouver le bonheur et dit adieu à tous mes malheurs. Je m'en vais rejoindre mon frère. Je fais un pas dans le vide...puis un autre. Je tombe. Je ne regarde pas le sol se rapprocher, mais le soleil se lever. Je ne sens pas l'impact, m'étant déjà envolée vers un monde où jamais plus je ne connaîtrais l'indifférence.

Un autre jour se lève ; mais je ne suis plus là. Un autre jour se lève ; mais je ne me réveillerai pas. Je recherchais le sommeil éternel ; je l'ai enfin trouvé.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Note de l'auteur : C'est mon premier One Shot. J'espère que cela vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.


End file.
